Time after Time
by dancingfire17
Summary: A party is thrown, some feelings are hid and along the way they'll go to bed. Rigleen
1. Chapter One-Friend Zone

Mordecai's P.O.V.

I looked around the room at all the people. They were dancing, laughing, talking, or making out. Loud music was blaring from the speakers on the sound system. It was a very light, upbeat atmosphere to be in. It should have made me happy and pumped to party along with all the rest of the people here. The only problem with that is that I was deep in thought. I had already tuned everyone and everything out so I could focus on the matter at hand. Rigby.

He's been acting a little more mature through each and every difficult task we've been through. He's also put in a little more work ethnic when it comes to our park duties, but just a little. He still loves video games, slacking off, and all of his stupid, but lovable actions and trates. His hamboning, whining, constant loses at video games(that hasn't changed too much) and him just being him. I think this is all great and stuff and I wouldn't change him much, but there is one thing that I can tell that will bother him in the near future, and her name is Eileen.

Eileen hasn't changed much either. She's still smart, funny, kind hearted and fun, but she has become more mature. By this I mean that she doesn't like Rigby anymore. Nothing else about her has changed but she's becoming the one thing that Rigby can't have and it's going to drive him crazy. She has stopped flirting with him, but she always invites him over to her house to watch a movie or polish rocks or something. He always accepts her invitations but I think that now he's stuck in the friend zone. I only say this though, and I could be wrong, but she hasn't been acting more than friends with him since maybe the camping trip. It's been less clingy on her part. I only hope I'm reading her signals wrong, otherwise Rigby's gonna be pissed. Maybe she's just trying harder by doing a little less? I remember exactly what she said when I was eaves dropping on her conversation with Margaret. That's my main reason of concern. This is what happened:

Eileen:I just don't think I like him

anymore Margaret!

Margaret:Are you sure? I mean we've known him for so long! Just because he doesn't think you're an A+ girl, doesn't mean you'll always be!

Eileen:What should I do? Just stop acting the way I have. Stop the whole thing and hope he gets the message! He's the most oblivious man I've ever met!

Margaret: Don't worry. "Mr. Handsome" has to eventually make his mind up on what you are to him! If he doesn't we'll just avoid everything that has to do with him. We don't even have to help him anymore

Eileen:But won't Mordecai get suspicious?

Margaret: What do you mean "Mordecai will get suspicious?" He won't even notice! This war doesn't concern him

Eileen: Fine, we'll get through this together. We should talk more later, my breaks over

Margaret: My shifts over. See ya later!

Eileen: See ya Margaret!

If that wasn't about Rigby, I don't know what was. I mean come on him ranking her, (even though I don't agree with that one), make up his mind on her! Also, to add icing to the cake, she asked if I would get suspicious! I AM SUSPICIOUS! VERY SUSPICIOUS! I'm onto you Eileen, I'm onto you.

I headed upstairs and as I walked up I saw Margaret and Eileen in a corner talking and laughing. I knew no one at the party could tell, but Margaret was hammered. She wasn't standing as straight as usual, her face was tired, and she was very loud. Louder than the music loud. However I could tell no one else could notice. It's a crushing thing. I walked up the rest of the stairs and into the bedroom, getting lost in a Margaret fantasy.

About maybe a half hour later(I didn't know I could daydream that long) Rigby came upstairs with Eileen and they both seemed to be hauling Margaret up. Rigby told me she was drunk,(as I could already tell) and she needed to sleep somewhere. He told me to do him a solid and NEVER tell anyone what was going to happen in that room that night and I could sleep with Margaret with a convincing lie to tell her in the morning. I helped lay her down in my bed and lay beside her. I casually nuzzled her into my arm and fell asleep. I mean she wouldn't care once we wake up. According to Rigby, I was drunk as hell.


	2. Chapter Two-Sleep Solutions

Rigby's P.O.V.

I sat down on a bench outside the park to get a breather. I was just challenged to do a pizza eating contest and won, but now I feel sick. Not throw up sick, lousy drank and ate too much and feel like crap sick. Which I suppose is kinda the same thing, but I'm not going through all the types of sickness at a time like this. A cool fall breeze brushed past my fur covered body and a shiver was sent down my spine. I breathed out a heavy sigh and looked at the brittle and cracked dirt below my feet. I heard the party music from inside the park house but I didn't bother to go back in. I had way too much on my plate than to deal with people chanting I eat more food. This wasn't even one of my parties anyway. Muscle Man convinced Benson to let him use the park house for a huge homecoming party for High Five Ghost. He had went out into the country for a while to help out his brother with some police work, so when Muscle Man heard that he had succeeded in his tasks, he wanted to throw a party to celebrate his success or something... Come to think of it he may have just wanted an excuse to have a party...

After about half an hour deep in thought, and a feeling like I was frozen solid later, I headed back into the house. It was still packed with people, but you could tell that it was dying down to a minimum. I saw Margaret and Eileen huddled together in a corner of the living room, laughing, and talking about what looked like something hilarious. I checked out Eileen and saw that she had on a black sparkly dress, with spaghetti straps and a low cut. It looked really good on her. To the point of beautiful bursting through her skin and making anything in her path look great as well. Almost sexy but I won't go there. Of course I would never admit it, but I really thought she was the most beautiful girl living in Twin Peaks. I don't say that in a stupid or bad way either. I really mean it. Also, and you really have to take this into consideration, she's probably the only person on Earth that would go out with me. I really don't care though. She's all I need.

Margaret walked down the hall yelling about something and Eileen sat down on the couch. I went over and sat next to her. She looked over at me smiling and fixed herself right next to me, so that out legs were touching. I could barely hold in the need to hug her and pick her up. All I wanted was to kiss her and tickle her. Just make her feel loved because that's what she deserved. She just looked so perfect tonight, I could barely contain myself from telling her how I felt, letting her know what I've been hiding, and kissing the hell out of her.

"Hey" she said after a while. She said it quietly but I heard her perfectly in the still quite loud atmosphere.

"Hey" I responded

"Crazy party, huh?" She asked

"Yep, it's for High Five Ghost. He just came back from the country a couple days ago from helping his brother out. It's his celebration party." I explained to her.

" I could tell" she told me

"Tell what?" I asked her

"That it's not one of your parties. Yours are always better, people don't get as drunk, and they never leave as soon. Plus way funer!" She said perkily. I could tell she wasn't a bit drunk at all. Unlike her best friend, who was probably chugging something down as we spoke.

"What've you been drinking?" I questioned her

"Why? Do I sound drunk? Smell like alcohol?" She asked me worriedly.

"No you sound the opposite of drunk. You smell really pretty actually. Wait...that came out wrong!" I said. Man am I stupid or what?

She just giggled at that and her smile got bigger.

"Oh, why thank you! Hey! Margaret! Over here!" She called out. I looked over and saw what I would classify as a walking tornado with heels on.

"Wasssssup guyyyss!" She slurred out. Now, I could tell SHE was drunk. WAY drunk. I didn't even know Margaret drank but...

"Oh my god! When'd you get so drunk? MARGARET!" She screeched "You're my ride home! Crap. What am I gonna do?" Eileen screeched, partially to Margaret and partially to herself. She was freaking out and this is when I knew I could make my move and make it seem like I was being the hero.

"You guys could crash here. I mean it's late and everyone's going home soon so I'm sure no one would mind" I said. There we go. Breathe in. Breathe out.

"Are you sure? Will anyone mind?" Eileen asked

"A drunk Margaret can be Mordecai's problem. Everyone else... Screw them." I told her. She giggled again and responded.

"Where will we sleep?" She asked

"I mean, I wanna leave the mess so Muscle Man gets his ass kicked but if you really want, I could clean the couch off once everyone's gone. Otherwise, you could always sleep on my trampoline and Margaret could sleep with Mordecai. I mean, not in that way of course, but like as a friendly thing. Oh god that came out wrong too!" I cried a little too loudly. She laughed louder than before and then calmed down.

"Alright then, I guess I HAVE to sleep with you!" She joked

"Okay, come on upstairs" I told her and she followed me up but Margaret wasn't behind her...

"Margaret are you-" she said but didn't finish her sentence because she saw that Margaret had passed out on the floor. Eileen and I went back down and managed to get her up the stairs and into my and Mordecai's room. He then helped get her into his bed and laid beside her and then fell asleep.

"What should I change into?" Eileen asked. I knew that her staying in what she was wearing wasn't an option so I scurried off to the dresser. I dug up one of our old band tees that we couldn't sell because it was 2 sizes too big.

"I know it's a little big but..." I told her

"Is this one of your band t-shirts?" She asked me

"Yeah it is. We had a couple left and I kept them for memories" I answered shyly

"Oh that's perfect! Hold on a sec and DON'T PEEK!" She said in a yell- whisper. I turned around and fought the urge every second to whip myself around and look at her. I finally couldn't anymore and turned around slowly to see her back turned to me as the t-shirt fell down her back gracefully before she turned around.

"Well? Good or not?" She asked me twirling around

"Uh..." I couldn't say anything to her. She looked beautiful but I couldn't tell her that. I tried to form a sentence but the words wouldn't come out so I just nodded.

"It's fine, lets go to bed" she told me. I lead her to the bed and she sat on the edge. There were multiple other solutions I could have came up with as to not let her sleep in my "bed" but I was too tired. At least that's what I think it was. I laid down and she did too right next to me. There wasn't a lot of room on my trampoline so we were basically nose to nose.

"Good night Rigby" she whispered to me

"Good night Eileen" I told her back.


	3. Chapter Three-Fool In Love

Rigby's P.O.V.

I couldn't sleep. Eileen was on my mind way too much, and the fact she was sleeping with me? God she was turning me on, and didn't even know it. It also didn't help that I had realized mer moments ago that she had taken her bra off. She was an A cup but still. "Damn hormones!" I thought to myself. Then, almost as if she was teasing me more, she shifted so that she was basically on top of me with her arms and head on my chest. God, would you stop it Eileen? Shit she's not stopping. Her leg just made its way over my side and her chest is on me. Crap. Well, if you can't beat 'em, join them right? Plus, everyone's asleep so I may as well make my move. I slipped my arms around her waist and adjusted her head so she was basically breathing from my mouth, but I was NOT about to go there. Then, almost like magic, I slipped into a deep sleep and only dreamed about one thing that night. Eileen.

Margaret's P.O.V

I woke up in a strange place and strange bed. I looked to my right and saw a wall then to my left.. THERE'S A PERSON! Oh wait it's just Mordecai. Wait is he touching my... Never mind. I snuck out of his arms, which were around me and I took my head off of his chest before crawling out of his bed. I knew after I saw Mordecai that I was in Mordecai and Rigby's bedroom in the park house. I walked to the door and grabbed the handle but then turned around after hearing a very familiar snore-like sound. A sound I only ever heard when I sleep over at Eileen's house. "Crap, I was her ride home!" I thought. I turned around and what I saw shocked me more than anything else EVER! Eileen was lying on top of Rigby and Rigby had his arms around her waist. She had her hands on his chest and one of her legs was sprawled onto his legs. It was adorable and crazy at the same time. It was unlike Rigby or Eileen to be this forward with their emotions. Eileen was never this daring, sprawled all over a man (even if he's more like a man child) like this, and Rigby would never let, of all people Eileen SLEEP with him. I mean, Am I wrong? Maybe they were just drunk or something, but I'm hoping that something happened between them last night. Like, sparks flying, or a kiss or something. Something important or special. Hopefully, nothing too rational. Otherwise...I'm not even gonna think about it. I ran downstairs and grabbed my purse off the couch and fished my phone out. I ran back upstairs and took a bunch of photos of them. I then took a few of Mordecai. I just wanted to because he was drooling and I thought it was cute. I thought he was cute in general actually, but he's never asked me out so I tend to steer away from thinking like that. I wish he'd ask me out. Men just must be fickle like that. I actually think it's adorable, when he rambles on about something unimportant to everyone else, or his crazy adventures... Right, right can't daydream right now, it's way too early. I ran back downstairs and started to look at stuff on my phone. It's just random stuff, but it's entertaining so I don't mind it. I hear footsteps coming down the stairs and I stop for a second, deciding what to do, but I decide to keep looking at my phone. Suddenly, two blue wings wrap around my eyes and a familiar voice asks me "Guess who?"

Mordecai's P.O.V.

I woke up and looked beside me. No Margaret. Well, she must already be up then. I looked over and saw Rigby snuggling with Eileen. I wish he would just tell her he liked her already. I mean, I hope he likes her and she likes him back, otherwise she's gonna freak out when she wakes up. I heard them talking a bit before they went to sleep, but they didn't need to know that. I was told I had to do Rigby a solid and pretend he didn't do anything he did last night? Does that mean not mention to anyone he slept with Eileen? I'll ask him later and pray that didn't mean what I thought it meant. I shivered at the thought. They were a cute couple though, and I'm trying to encourage him, but he won't budge. It really sucks. REALLY sucks. That he won't make his move, I mean. I guess he could say the same for me though, not talking to Margaret and always freezing up when she's around. I'm making less moves than HIM. Oh well. I walked down the stairs and was greeted by Margaret who I guess DID get up earlier than me. She was sitting on the couch doing something on her phone. She then seemed to pause for a second but returned to whatever she was doing. I then started to tiptoe over to her and wrap my wings around her eyes.

"Guess who?" I asked her

"Good morning, Mordecai!" She chirped gleefully.

"Good morning Margaret! Did you sleep well?" I asked

"Yeah I did. Combined you and your bed are very comfortable. Especially when you decided to rest your hand on my boob. That was niiicccee!" She said jokingly and winked.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Margaret!" I told her

"Nah, it's fine. I mean, we were both sleeping right? Don't worry about it." She told me. "A lot of jerks have done a lot worse so don't sweat it"

"Yeah, I know. I just feel bad..." I told her

"Don't. It's totally cool. Hey! Did you get a load of Rigby and Eileen this morning?" Margaret asked me

"Oh, they must've had a good time last night!" I laughed

"I hope so. It's about time, am I right?" She asked me

"Yup you're totally right. I wish he would just tell her he likes her already. I don't know for sure if he actually does but he sure acts like he does. But now I'm worried because if he likes her, he's just gonna get his heart broken." I blurted. Whoops! Too late...

"What do you mean 'get his heart broken'? By Eileen?" She questioned me

"Uh, no I mean, um.." I stuttered. She had me trapped and we both knew it

"Tell me Mordecai. Tell me!" She whined

"Oh fine. The other day when you were talking with Eileen-" I started

"You were eaves dropping on Eileen and I. I know. No need to explain anymore." she told me.

"Wow your awesome!" I exclaimed

"I know. Cool, huh? I can feel a person's presence and I can tell who they are too. Just by them being near me. It's so amazing!" She answered

"Wow!" I exclaimed

"Nah, I'm kidding. I knew you were there though. I saw you standing behind us, but you were hiding well. Eileen saw you too, that's why she said your name. Plus it wasn't about Rigby if you were wondering. She did that to scare you." Margaret told me

'Well it worked I thought to myself'.

"Oh, that's cool. So wanna do something today? I mean you guys are already here, but I guess we both have to work today" I said

"Well, I'll have to go disturb Eileen soon. I have the earliest shift today. I wish I didn't have to wake her though. She looks very 'peaceful', don't you think?" Margaret smirked at that last sentence, and so did I.

" No, no your right. I'll get Rigby to drive her home when they wake up if not before you leave." I then smirked while saying that too.

"Sounds good. I'll grab my stuff and get going." Margaret told me. My face fell a little once she said it. I guess she must have seen so she added "In a little while! I'll wait to tease Eileen a little! Maybe we could make breakfast for when they wake up?" I nodded at this and did my signature "hmm, hmm". I then led her into the kitchen to make some breakfast.

Eileen's POV

I heard a quiet snore escape the mouth of someone and my eyes sleepily drifted open. I was staring into the closed eyes of a brown raccoon in a room that wasn't mine sleeping on a trampoline. I remember last night like it had been my favorite memory since childhood. I hadn't drunk a drop of anything alcoholic but I remember Margaret getting hammered. Then we came upstairs, talked a bit and now here I was with my leg draped over the waist of my long time lover boy. Even though he doesn't love me back I don't think. Last night was fun, but upon someone just looking at our state now they might assume we had a different kind of 'fun' when we didn't at all. I watched him sleep for a moment more before sliding my leg slowly across his waist and almost getting away before I heard him mumble "stay" and he grabbed my waist back and held me like I was a stuffed toy.

'Maybe he's dreaming' I thought to myself before looking at the time. It was 7:14 and Margaret starts her shift at 8:30.

"I really can't stay. Margaret has work in an hour." I told him quietly

"But baby it's cold outside." He mumbled back. It took me a minute to realize what just happened. I blushed hard and giggled a little bit. It looked like his eyes were still glued shut when he said that. He stirred a little before opening his eyes fully and looking at me. He was looking at me with a distinct feeling that made me take shallower breathes and feel a tiny bit more light headed. He smiled and yawned before speaking again.

"Plus you don't have work until later right?" He asked me and now I could tell he was finally awake. I smirked and sat up in his tiny make shift bed before standing up and reaching for my glasses. Where in the-

"They're on your precious face, beautiful." He remarked before getting up himself and walking over to the door.

"Right. Sorry." I mumbled and blushed red again as I made my way to the door. First I grabbed my clothes though and followed him over there.

"Let's go downstairs. I smell bacon."

I followed Rigby down the hall and changed quickly in the bathroom since I didn't have anything under the t-shirt I wore last night. After that I went down the staircase to the kitchen where Mordecai and Margaret stood making breakfast and Rigby standing not far behind.

"It smells really good in here guys!" I said cheerfully at the smell of pancakes and bacon wafting around me.

"The food's almost ready so we can eat and I can take you home if you'd like Eileen." Margaret told me and smiled. Then she walked over and whispered "That is, if you want to go home." She then winked suggestively before walking back over to the stove and piling many pancakes on a plate before tending to the bacon while Mordecai set the table and got out syrup.

"The pancakes don't have eggs in them do they?" Rigby asked quizzically.

"The recipe didn't call for eggs if that's what you mean. Here's the box though. You can check for egg content if you'd like." Margaret replied handing him the box. She looked a little bit confused. I felt confused and Mordecai just smirked before telling us "Rigby's allergic to eggs" and waited for our responses.

"Oh well it's a good thing that I didn't make these with eggs then. There are far too many for just three people" Margaret stated before setting the food down on the table and smiling. I just nodded because I'd heard about his allergy a while ago. He went to the hospital because of it and I think he almost died. That wouldn't have been good. God I probably would have cried for months. Oh well, he's here and he's okay so we may as well start eating. I took a seat and he sat right next to me before stuffing three pieces of bacon in his mouth and four pancakes on his plate. Boy, could this man eat. His stomach is like a black hole and that's coming from a girl who is ALWAYS hungry. I took three pancakes and two pieces of bacon before pouring on the perfect amount of syrup and cutting my food into bit sized pieces. Margaret was doing the same and Mordecai attempted something in between Rigby and Margaret for his eating strategy while Rigby poured syrup down his throat. He downed a glass of milk after that and shut his eyes in satisfaction. Him and Mordecai were done before Margaret and I had even finished one pancake so I thought about what they could do to pass the time.

"You guys can go play video games while Margaret and myself finish up here." I smiled and Rigby looked especially excited. Mordecai had no complaints and before running off I heard them both chant at the same time "First one there gets player one" and then they bolted out of the room.

Margaret's P.O.V

I sighed quietly at my own cooking. Perfect fluffy pancakes yet again and even with no eggs. I was somewhat proud at my cooking skills since if I ever married someone who could eat like Rigby or Mordecai, I'm sure it would come in handy. Once the boys left the room, I took it as a good opportunity to bring up last nights 'events'.

"So I guess I got pretty drunk last night, huh?" I asked Eileen. She smiled and nodded before putting down her cutlery and answering.

"Yeah you kinda got extremely hammered at the party. But I'm not one to be complaining now am I?" She responded

"So I'm guessing the night with Rigby went well?"

"Oh, well, after scarfing down two pizzas he came into the living room and saved your sorry drunk ass by offering that we stay here. Since you were SUPPOSE to drive me home and you were so drunk I thought it was nice and I gave in. So you slept with Mordecai and I slept with Rigby. What's the big deal?"

"There's no big deal I just wanted to know about what you and Rigby we're up to." I tried to pry her open and get her to spill all the dirty details of last night but she was playing this better than I was.

"We fell asleep and woke up. That good enough for you? What about you and Mordecai, hmmm? Was it comfortable over in that side of the world?" Eileen asked. She turned the table. She wasn't letting me know anything. WE'RE BEST FRIENDS FOR GOD'S SAKE! She should be telling me everything. However I started blushing and giving in so I knew that I had one last chance and it was straight to the point.

"What did you and Rigby do?! I don't care about the sleep! Did you kiss? Make out? Don't tell me you had s-" I was practically screaming at her to tell me about her evening when I noticed that her plate was empty and she was standing up. A sad look was in her eyes and I knew that I went too far. However a smirk played on her lips and she was impossible to read at this point

"We didn't do any of that and it was the best night and morning of my life. I'm going to check in on the boys since we have to get going. You can calm down about all this any time now. Everything's okay...alright?" She softened up a little and was back to her perfect little self. She put her dishes in the sink and hurried off to the living room before I could get a word in edge wise.

Rigby's P.O.V

So far the morning has gone well. Eileen was hot as hell, breakfast was delicious and Mordecai was rambling about how he 'accidentally' groped Margaret's breast all night.

"Whatever man, it's not that bad. Eileen had her leg around my body all night and neither of us is freaking out " I told him before realizing I probably just opened a gateway of mockery. Oh well last night made today's comments worth it. Although... I did say he couldn't say anything so I'm pretty sure it won't be bad at all. She had turned me on all night though. She smelled really good too and was so warm. She was cute when she needed and sexily hot whenever she needed to be one of the two. She could have you blushing or wanting her bad. This was all just my opinion though. She was little and seemed so innocent and adorable but when I was with her I could feel her as if she was my second half...wait what am I thinking. Just then I saw Mordecai smirk hard at me and chuckle.

"So what did you guys get into last night?" He asked me

"Not each others pants that for sure. Unlike you and Margaret." I fired back. I don't need the judgement or mockery right now and I could slip right back into her arms even through that's not an option. I have to work and so does she. Damn our jobs, I'd be happy running away and traveling the world with her. Man, do I have it bad. I don't just like her anymore, I think I'm full on falling, hard and fast.

"Woah what's got you so touchy?" He asked. I really hadn't been myself last night. It's probably Eileen. Or the pizza. I ate a lot of pizza. Speaking of which, how much did I eat for breakfast? Great now I feel sick from food and lover-girl. Was that a thing? Lover girl?

"I think I ate too much. I'm gonna go lie down for another half hour until Benson gets here. Sorry I've been so crabby but I ate A LOT of pizza." I told him. It was mostly true except I left Eileen out of it completely.

"Oh okay man that's fine. Yeah I don't wanna know how much you ate but you should probably get some rest. I'll say bye to the girls then and I'll wake you up when Benson gets here." Mordecai told me. I nodded and eagerly ran into my room and flopped down on my trampoline. I inhaled, deeply breathing in what was left of her scent. It was like a drug now. I could live off her smell and beauty. I guess that's how it works though. If your a fool in love. Just like me.


End file.
